Distributed Raman amplification is a technique useful to achieve amplification gain in an optical fiber by injecting strong light power, called a “pump”, at a proper wavelength. It is common to employ multi-wavelength light pump sources in order to achieve broad spectrum light amplification suitable for dense wavelength division multiplexed (DWDM) applications. The light pump source needs to be set to a proper power level and unbalance, whether for a light pump at a single wavelength or at each of multiple wavelengths in order to achieve a desired gain level, gain flatness and gain tilt.